Super Smash Bros MetaKnight vs Link
by The Imaginary One
Summary: on New Pork city, two warriors will battle to the death. Metaknight, and Link. M for VERY high levels of blood and gore!


**Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Metaknight vs. Link**

Link wandered the streets of new Pork city, searching for the smasher that he was to oppose today. Master hand had informed him that the dreamland swordsman, the enigmatic Metaknight had volunteered to "put the cross dresser in his place" as he put it. Those words enraged the self-styled hylian bladesmaster. IT'S A TUNIC!!! So, now, here he was, looking for his foe. Metaknight was canny, however, and would not show his face, a personality trait that annoyed the hero that was his rival this day. Link was not worried, however. He had defeated both Kirby, and king Dedede, both with little effort, using both his clawshots to knock Kirby off the edge of final destination, and arrowing Dedede to his death.

Suddenly, he heard it. The rustling of a cape. The shadows moved just behind him, and the greenclad warrior spun round on his heel, Master sword in hand. Nothing. Link released a breath that he had not even realized he was holding, and turned back round…

Only to see a bizarre shape blasting towards him at impossible speeds. The first thing that went through link's mind was that this must be Metaknight, the second, "oh my god, how the hell did he get there?" the hylian hero only just got the master sword in place to parry the strike before it landed.

The greenclad warrior blocked the strike, but was not expecting a second one to come in straight after, so fast that link never saw Metaknight's odd, five-bladed sword even move, and was forced to bring his shield round to intercept the blow. The third strike had a power behind it that most would consider impossible given the masked puffball's size, and blew link right off the ledge that he was standing on, onto a thin piece of wood. The greenclad swordsman rolled out of the way of his foe leaping off the ledge and lashing out. The pentablade embedded itself in the wooden platform, and link seized his opportunity.

A bomb arrow found it's mark, and Metaknight found himself in flight. He slammed into the wall, HARD. And although he was rather badly hurt, he still retained enough sense of the world around him to notice his adversary coming in to finish the job. The masked swordsman took to the air, his cape unfurling into a set of large wings which propelled him upwards, arrows following the dreamland denizen's ascent.

Metaknight landed on a ledge, and readied himself for the coming hylian. Link soared upwards, a battle cry on his lips, riding on the momentum from the great spin that he had just used... Metaknight seized the opportunity, and lashed out. The strike sprained link's shield hand and he grunted in pain, but brought the master sword in to parry another swing from the puffball. The hylian was surprised at the speed his rival was demonstrating, particularly in the rate of swings. Such was his thinking as the winged bladesman got a chain of attacks going, and link had to back flip backwards in order to avoid the slashes coming in at him.

Metaknight spread his wings once more, and charged, dashing in at his foe and gliding above an arrow that streaked towards him.

Link had no time to holster his bow and draw the master sword in time, and so took the pentablade straight to the shoulder, an inch away from his heart. The blow was a light one, so nothing was broken, but link had to rest knowing that he would now have a long, thin scar running from his shoulder blade to the top of his stomach, providing of course, that he survived the battle. But he was the hero of hyrule, chosen by the goddesses themselves! He would not die.

Such were the hylian's thoughts as he leapt up, out of reach of the dreamland denizen, and prepared to charge his great spin for a different means.

Metaknight leapt up onto the platform where link was currently preparing a vicious onslaught, and, not expecting it, was understandably confused when his foe suddenly started to spin as if riding on a top. However, confused though he was, he still noted that his adversaries' sword was glowing with a divine, orangey light. Unique as the great spin may seem, Metaknight had encountered it before, and knew how to block it. He hopped backwards a step, and stuck Galaxia outwards, facing up, and stopped the lethal spin with nary a grunt of exertion.

Link was in awe. No one, but NOONE, had ever even tried to intercept such a blow before! And here this little runt was, holding back the full fury of his ancestors with EASE! Link pushed forward, trying to slice that pentablade of his in half, but the masked bladesman still held back the attack! Link was so shocked, he didn't even notice that his slippery foe had disappeared once more. Once he had, he looked around, trying to find the winged bladesmaster. He suddenly spun round, thinking that Metaknight would try his 'get behind link then charge' method once more. He saw nothing, and so turned round…

Only to witness his adversary come blitzing in at him once more, his golden eyes blazing with a power and fury that link could see even at this distance, and a half second later, the masked warrior was upon him once more. Sparks flew as the two blades clashed, neither foe giving in even for an instant, summoning up all their strength to finish this, here and now.

Link was, therefore, rather confused when the puffball stopped trying to push the master sword away, and instead let his foe complete his swing. Too late, the hylian hero realized his mistake as metaknight's pentablade came back in from the back of the master sword, and said sacred blade went flying from the hands of it's rightful owner, out of the arena, and over the edge of the floating city.

Link gaped at the loss of his only sword, but such musings were quickly shunted to one side when one of the protrusions on his foe's pentablade sliced him across his cheek, drawing blood, and eliciting a cry of pain from the greenclad hero. But, link was not finished yet, and leaped over the head of his adversary, causing yet another wound when the blue puffball struck at his leg.

Metaknight hastily spread his wings, and charged at his foe, ascending several ledges that link had to waste time landing on. In less than three seconds since he moved, he had gone about 400 feet, reaching his foe, and slicing deeply into his back. Link screamed as he felt the blade pierce his skin, shredding the muscle and, by the feel of it, scratched his spinal cord as well. He was very vulnerable where he was, and surprised when his foe did not capitalize on the sudden advantage that he now had, opting instead to kick him with a spinning roundhouse, and send him airborne once more. Too late, link noticed that he was heading straight for a bit of re-bar that was being delivered to construct something.

Link slammed into the re-bar, HARD. So hard, in fact, that he vomited from the sudden impact to his stomach. Bent over the re-bar and lamenting the loss of his sword, (and his dinner) he had no way of seeing the masked swordsman take flight once more. He hovered in mid-air, at the same height as the chosen hero, and seemed to be considering his options for a brief moment. Half an agonizingly long second more, and the dreamland denizen seemed to reach a conclusion as to what to do with, or to, his hylian foe. He cocked his sword back, and swung.

The scream that followed such a blow no doubt caused some of the spirits of past combatants to rest a little less peacefully. It was hardly surprising, considering that Metaknight had technically just sodomized his hylian foe.

The winged puffball twisted galaxia 360 degrees round inside link, eliciting yet more screams of agony, before abruptly yanking the 5-bladed sword out of the hero's battered body.

Galaxia was coated in a thick, red substance, dotted with brown, which he contemptuously wiped on his foe's tunic, before folding his wings and swooping into a dive, plummeting the four hundred feet necessary to reach the ground within three seconds. He waited, Galaxia still dripping blood and other things that it would be best not to explain in any detail now.

Link slowly slid off the re-bar, and fell the entire distance to the ground, none too gracefully, hitting the dura-crete floor in a crumpled heap. Metaknight simply stood there, washing the coated pentablade in a nearby fountain. Slowly, the violated hero got to his feet, visibly wincing with every movement, and more than a little unsteadily, assumed a combat stance, drawing an arrow, and planting a bomb on the tip.

With a sadistic, pain-filled grin that spoke of an almost homicidal fury, the greenclad hylian released the projectile explosive. Metaknight whirled around, putting his cape, now crimson from all the blood that link had spilt on it, in the way of the blast. Link's grin grew even bigger. The fool was entrusting his life to that feeble bit of fabric!

He was, therefore, understandably confused when Metaknight disappeared in a whirl of blood-stained fabric, the projectile-bomb flying past where the winged bladesmaster once stood, and exploding harmlessly on the wall.

The question of Metaknight's whereabouts was answered a tenth of a second later, when he popped back into existence half a foot in front of link, Galaxia cocked back and ready to bathe in hylian blood. And, with a battlecry on his lips, he swung.

Link screamed. He screamed until his throat was red raw, and continued for a good minute afterwards. Metaknight's last strike had been deep, deep and aimed at link's face. The result was that half of link's face was nothing more than a bloody mass of flesh. His right eye had been torn straight out of its socket, there was blood everywhere, mixed with an ominous clear liquid leaking from the top of the bloodied pulp that would be a face on a normal person.

Even now, his nemesis struck down, the bloodied puffball did not relent, did not stop his attack. He sliced Link's spine clean in two parts with a single, incredibly swift stroke, then dropped Galaxia into the hylian hero's back.

More hoarse screams rent the air as Link mentally prepared for yet another vicious assault from the dreamland denizen's strange choice of weaponry, but it was not forthcoming. Instead, Metaknight rummaged through Link's inventory, taking three of his bombs, and setting them down next to the defeated hero. Metaknight's eyes closed, and he lit the bombs, before dashing away and taking flight once more.

Link's eyes widened, and he took a breath to shout a profanity at the puffball who had bettered him so easily. However, his vocal chords took that moment to pack up, and the only sound that escaped his lips was a dry grunt, before the fuses on the bombs reached their end, and link's world went dark.

**THE END.**

**(A/N:** so… whadda you think? Yes, I know it's rather gory, but you were warned. If I get enough positive feedback, I may write another of these one-sided battles. Just let me know:

the characters

the arena

who you want to win

any other requests you might have.

TTFN! )

Boy of many faces


End file.
